


After their meetings

by davidssideaccount



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, I mean this is pretty tame but, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Sex, Well kindaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidssideaccount/pseuds/davidssideaccount
Summary: Dan and Phil are adults, they need to act professional, but that's only in public, once they get back to their room, things change.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil felt himself blush as he and Dan left the meeting room. Dan had been giving him eyes all day, a few times their feet had touched under the table and each time they did it sent sparks through him.

High tension situations like this always wracked them both, it was intoxicating. He wasn’t sure what it was about it, maybe seeing Dan acting so adult, taking control of the situation, raising his voice and even telling people off.

It was that delightful border between being turned on and fearful.

Phil had never really liked shouting but it was different with Dan, when Dan was loud it was never through anger but through passion.

Holding himself back during the meeting had been painful, almost impossible, he’d let out a small growl at one point, but he’d managed to pass it off as a cough, or so he hoped.

They stepped into the lift together, and Phil heard Dan let out a soft breath.

“That was tough,” he said.

Phil nodded, “Yeah, I wasn’t sure we’d make it through.”

“Do you think everything’ll be ready in time.”

Phil smiled, “Of course it will.”

He looked Dan up and down, he was looking around the small room.

What was he looking for?

His gaze stopped in one corner. Phil followed his eyeline and saw a camera in the corner. He felt his heart sink a little.

Dan gave him a wanting look.

Phil watched Dan’s movements for a moment, he was shifty, his face was flushed. He knew that if that camera wasn’t there they’d have their hands all over each other right now.

“I think we’ve got a few things to discuss when we get back to the hotel,” Phil said, a sultry tone to his voice.

Dan nodded, “Yeah, it’ll probably be an all-nighter.”

Phil smiled at the suggestion, his cheeks turning hot. “I’ve got no problem with that. Anything specific in mind?”

“I’ve got about a hundred things in mind.”

“It’s gunna be a long night.”

Dan nodded again. He was chewing his lips, Phil hated when he did that but it turned them a lovely shade of red.

They daren’t say anything else as the lift took them down. Neither of them wanted to break their façade, the sound of the other breathing was pushing them close to the edge already. Slightly louder than normal, shorter breaths that were hot in Phil’s throat.

He couldn’t help wondering how much longer this was going to last. One day he could see them breaking in the middle of a meeting and making out on one of the tables.

That had actually become a fantasy of his over the years.

The shock on everyone’s faces as they watched.

He let out a low noise, close to a moan.

Dan’s stance changed a little at the noise. “Phil,” he said, his voice deep, almost commanding.

Phil smiled weakly, “Sorry… I just can’t wait to get back to our room.”

“Just another minute.”

A beep rang through the lift, the noise making Phil jump.

‘Third floor,’ a metallic voice announced.

The doors to the lift opened, and Dan and Phil walked through the red and grey hallway towards their room.

They didn’t look at each other as they walked, their eyes cast ahead searching for the room number.

Phil gut jolted at the sight of the number 22. Dan hurried to the door, digging the door key out of his pocket and opening the door.

Phil followed him in closely, their arms brushing in the cramped space.

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled, he turned on the spot and pulled Phil’s face to his, moaning the moment their lips touched.

“You were so hot in that meeting,” Phil said quietly, letting himself sink into Dan’s kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. “I kept getting hard…”

Dan let out something akin to a laugh, “I could tell, your face was so red, the other guys are going to think you were ill of something.”

Phil let out a soft hum as Dan pulled back, his eyes casting down as he started to fiddle with Phil’s shirt buttons.

“You look like a man with a plan,” Phil observed; Dan wasn’t usually quite this keen, he must have been thinking about it for a while.

Dan nodded, working his way up Phil’s shirt and pulling it off him. “I’m going to ride your dick all night.”

“Sounds good,” Phil said with a moan, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans.

Dan pushed Phil’s hands out of the way, locking eyes with him as he pulled Phil’s trousers down just past his hips. Simultaneously they looked down as Dan tugged on his boxers, pulling out Phil’s cock.

Phil groaned softly at the feel of Dan’s hand on him, the groan growing louder as his hand began to move.

Dan smiled up at him, his tongue tracing his lip as he got to his knees, slowly taking Phil into his mouth.

Phil let out a deep moan, his mouth hanging open as he looked down, watching Dan push his lips down his shaft.

It looked amazing, like everything he’d ever wanted, Dan in a suit sucking him off. Dan grunted as the tip of Phil’s dick met the back of his throat, he began to bob his head, quiet slurping noises coming from him as he began to change pace.

Phil moved his hand to Dan’s hair, gripping his curls but being careful not to impede his movements, Dan knew exactly what Phil wanted, exactly where to place his tongue and how fast to go.

After a few moments Dan looked up at him, Phil felt his gut tense at the sight.

“You look so good,” he said quietly, his grip on Dan’s hair tightening. Now he began to tug gently, more aiding Dan’s movement than controlling it, he just liked the look of it, it looked as if he was forcing Dan’s head but in reality Dan was the one doing all the work.

“Fuck, Dan that’s so good,” Phil let out a deep moan, his eyes lidding from pleasure.

Dan tightened his lips around him and pulled off slowly, “I don’t want you getting too worked up.”

Phil smiled weakly, “I can’t help it, you know I like how you look in a suit.”

Dann nodded, his hand stroking Phil’s dick absently, “I know, I know _everything_ you like.”

Phil’s smile widened, he swallowed hard as endless possibilities popped into his head. Dan’s tone of voice burrowed into his head. Phil’s eyes narrowed, his mouth turning to a smirk, “What did you do?”

Dan shrugged, his grip on Phil’s cock tightening for a moment, ““Well,” Dan said slowly, “I didn’t want to slow everything down so I’ve uh, dealt with the prep stuff already.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m kind of… _Wearing_ something.”

Phil cocked his head, confused.

Dan shook his head at Phil’s confusion, “I’ve got a buttplug in.”

Phil bit his lip, “Really? Daniel, you naughty thing…”

Dan nodded again. “I know.” He rose to his feet, giving Phil another kiss, “Now, get on the bed, so I can ride your dick while I’m wearing a suit.”

Phil let out a loud moan, “That sounds good.” He did as Dan said, keeping his eyes on him as he took the few steps backwards to the bed. He moved himself to the centre of the bed, almost panting as he took in the sight of Dan in front of him. Slowly Dan began to undress in front of him, slipping out of his trousers.

Shockingly, there was no underwear under Dan’s suit.

“Fuckin’ hell Dan…” A wide smile came to his face, “Keep the Jacket on.”

Dan nodded, walking up to the bed and leaning in to give Phil another kiss. Phil lay back on the bed, letting Dan climb over him, humming quietly in pleasure. Dan took Phil’s shaft and stroked him slowly, Phil shuddering and twitching at the touch.

“Don’t tease me,” Phil whined, smiling weakly.

“You like it really,” Dan said, moving to kiss Phil’s neck.

Phil pressed against Dan’s lips, “Ok, ok, I do.” He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations of Dan’s hand on him. He groaned as Dan removed his hand, opening his eyes again to see Dan moving over him.

“You ready for me, babe?” Dan whispered.

Phil frowned, “Are _you_ ready for me?”

Dan smiled, “Don’t you worry about me,” he half-shrugged, “I might need some lube though.”

Phil let out a small hum and moved his hand to Dan’s hole, he flinched a little as he brushed against a small nub of plastic.

Dan let out a loud groan, thrusting forward against Phil, “Fuck.”

Phil bit his lip, “That feels nice… I’d rather have my dick in there though.” He took hold of the plug and slowly pulled it out, his gut tensing at the sounds Dan made.

Dan must have been planning this for a while, Phil had no idea when he would have an opportunity to buy this.

Dan leaned back slowly, disappearing out of Phil’s line of sight for a moment. Phil jolted a few seconds later at the feel of lukewarm lube on him, he lifted his head to watch Dan pour it on him.

“That looks good,” he purred, smiling.

“It’s about to get even better,” Dan replied. He moved himself over Phil, biting his lip as he pressed Phil’s tip into his hole.

He moaned softly. Phil echoed the noise, trying hard not thrust upwards. Dan hovered over him, pressing softly against him. He looked so good, he could never get enough of this.

It was like this every time they went away on business, they’d have sex in their hotel room and it was always amazing. There was something about having sex in a hotel after a day of meetings…

He panted as Dan reached his base, “Oh god, Dan…” Dan began to rock on him, and Phil couldn’t take his eyes off him. He moved his hand to undo the buttons on Dan’s shirt. He ran his hands over Dan’s uncovered chest, feeling his breathing and twitching, his whole body was shuddering.

Phil looked him up and down, his eyes stopping on Dan’s hard dick, he reached out to touch him, pumping him softly. “Dan are you close..?” he asked quietly.

Dan smiled weakly, moving his hands to Phil’s chest. “I-I… might be.”

Phil smiled, giving a gentle thrust upwards, “It’s barely been 5 minutes.”

Dan smirked, “I’ve kinda… been ready to go off all day.”

“You know I like watching you come,” Phil growled, his spare hand shifting to Dan’s hips, grabbing him and urging him to move on him.

“It’s barely been 5 minutes,” Dan said, giving his head a small shake.

“I don’t care,” Phil said, shaking his head in return, he dug his nails into Dan’s hips, thrusting upwards rhythmically and forcing Dan to move on top of him.

Dan moaned loudly, his head lulling forward, “Phil.” He hummed, his breath shortening, “You feel good.”

Phil chuckled, smiling up at Dan, moving his hand faster on his cock. He bit his lip hard, watching Dan writhe on top of him. “Come on Dan, don’t make me wait.”

Dan whined softly, his nails scratching at Phil’s skin, leaving small red lines. “Don’t you-you rush me,” his voice strained and broke as he spoke, his breath juddering with his movements. “Faster,” he said, almost demanding.

Phil nodded, thrusting his hips harder, moving his hand faster. Doing the two things at the same time was somewhat straining.

After a few moments Phil heard that tell tale noise from Dan, a whine like groan, his whole body shuddering and twitching on him, Phil felt his body squeeze him and watched as white liquid ebbed from him.

“Oh, Dan,” Phil growled loudly, “That looked so good, I love watching you come, you look so good.”

Dan moved on him limply, he was trying but Phil could tell how much that had taken out of him, he’d never felt him so hard.

“Turn over.” It wasn’t so much of a request as an instruction.

Dan nodded and pulled off of Phil, flopping onto his back, still panting and shuddering. Phil moved on top of him, pushing into Dan’s hole. Dan let out a hard moan as he did, rotating his hips slowly as Phil pushed in fully.

“Holy shit, Phil, you feel so good,” Dan whined, looking up at him, his hand moving to cup Phil’s face.

Phil nodded absently, his focus more on his positioning. “Yeah… You do too Dan, you feel so good Dan.”

Dan let out a soft hum, lifting his legs and wrapping them round Phil’s upper back, as high as he could.

Phil felt Dan squeezing him, with every muscle in his lower body. He groaned quietly and moved his hands to Dan’s shoulders, gripping them firmly and shifting himself a little on the bed, he began to thrust harder and faster, looking down at Dan as he did.

Dan’s suit was wrinkled and askew in every way now, it looked as if a button or two had somehow been pulled off, it was the most attractive thing Phil had ever seen.

Phil pounded into him, watching him bounce on the bed underneath him. He could feel tension building inside him, there wasn’t much point in holding out now that Dan had already gone.

“Dan, I’m close,” he said weakly, panting hard.

Dan nodded, looking up at him, his hands running over him, “Do it, Phil, fucking come in me.”

Phil smiled, Dan’s words and tone of voice turning him on even more, he let out a loud moan and let himself go, a pang of pleasure radiating through him.

He slowed his thrusts, panting loudly as he looked down at Dan. “That was amazing,” he said quietly, his voice horse.

Dan nodded, relaxing as Phil moved away from him, “I’m sorry I didn’t, uh…”

Phil shook his head, lowering himself to the bed next to Dan, “It’s ok, I didn’t really either… it felt amazing though, I think the lead up to it made it better.”

He smiled, turning to Dan, “You know I’m holding you to that ‘all-nighter’ comment. I want to do that at least 3 more times.”

Dan chuckled, “Alright, you’re on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dan’s eyes opened slowly, the soft light from the outside world pulling him from a broken sleep. He checked his phone to see the time and swore to himself.

“Phil,” he said quietly, reaching over to pat his partner, “We’ve got a meeting in half an hour.”

He frowned and turned his head. Phil wasn’t in the bed.

“Phil?” he said loudly.

“I’m in the bathroom,” Phil called from the other room.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Dan asked, frowning. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching out to find some pants.

“Meeting’s cancelled,” Phil said loudly, he stuck his head through the door, his eyes fixing on Dan immediately, “Don’t get out of bed. We’ve got until 3, you need your rest.”

He was fully dressed, he must have already been up and ready when he found out the meeting had been cancelled. It had been nice of him to do so quietly so Dan could get some extra sleep.

“Until 3?” Dan smiled, putting down his pants as Phil disappeared back into the bathroom, he pulled back to get back into bed, “That’s 7 hours.” His smile grew slightly, “I wonder what else we could do in that time.”

He heard Phil chuckle.

“I already thought of that. We’re going to make the best of this...”

“Then why don’t you come to bed?” Dan asked.

Phil left the bathroom, wiping his mouth. “I thought I’d go and get some food, give you an opportunity to get cleaned up and stuff.”

Dan nodded, biting his lip softly, “Sure. That sounds good.” He watched Phil pull on his shoes.

“Is there anything you want? For breakfast I mean.”

Dan shrugged, “You know what I like.”

“So… Something sugary?” Phil snickered, “Got it.”

Dan let out a fain chuckle as Phil left the room, he flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes, an extra bit of sleep would be lovely. He was sore from all they’d done last night and he really did need some rest.

When he next opened his eyes he felt a little better. It felt as if he’d only blinked but when he checked his phone it’d been almost three quarters of an hour.

Phil still wasn’t back, he’d probably gotten lost or gotten caught up trying to decide what he should have for breakfast.

Dan lay there a little while longer, squirming a little in the bed as he assessed himself. He wasn’t as worn or sore as he thought he’d be, they didn’t exactly hold back through the night.

They’d had all- nighters at home but something about being away from home seemed to have filled him with vitality, he felt as if he could still go a few more times. Hopefully he’d get the chance.

Dan slowly pulled himself from the bed, luckily the room was quite warm. He walked to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. He couldn’t tell if Phil had been in here earlier or not, if he had Dan had slept through the noise of the shower and Phil had put everything away very neatly.

Part of him hoped he hadn’t, he liked the idea that Phil might have left the room smelling of sex. He smiled, if he hadn’t then it’d meant Phil had been prepared to sit through all the meetings today stinking of sex.

He bit his lip again, sucking on it softly, that was a very attractive thought.

He let the hot water run over him, thinking to himself about how good today was going to be and how good tonight would be as well. It was rare that a meeting was cancelled, and usually they had something else to work on if one were. But today they didn’t have anything else to do, they could lay in bed and fuck like bunnies without the worry that anyone would disturb them.

Maybe Dan could persuade Phil not to shower before their next meeting. He wanted to sit through a 4 hour meeting knowing that Phil was still covered in sweat and kisses and come.

He let out a small groan at the thought, closing his eyes and picturing it in his head. Phil would act all professional, wearing a suit, but underneath the well-groomed façade there’d be what was left from their day together.

…It probably wouldn’t happen though. Phil knew it was a kink for him but usually needed to be clean if he were doing important things, or else he got flustered too easily.

Dan might be able to go like that though, that would be pretty hot too.

He liked that idea, a constant reminder on him of what they’d been doing, as if the ache in his backside wasn’t enough.

He gave himself a light wash, the hot water soothing his muscles.

When he left the shower he took a moment to run his hands over the towels on the rack, they were both dry, which meant Phil had gone out without showering.

He grabbed one and dried off.

He could still smell a hint of sweat on him as he got back into bed, he hadn’t used any soap. He’d have a shower before the 3oclock meeting.

Maybe he and Phil could shower together, it’d been a while since they’d been able to do that. Although sex in the shower was hotter in theory than in practice… maybe they could give each other oral.

Dan poured a small amount of lube on himself, moving to stroke himself. He imagined the feeling of water rushing over him while Phil’s cock was in his mouth.

He pumped himself slowly, pausing to rub the head of his dick with his thumb. He tried to plan out the day in his head, but his mind kept jumping around too much, everything was so appealing he didn’t know what to focus on.

He let out a lax groan and moved his hand to play with his hole. It had been such a good idea of his to wear a butt plug the previous day, he would have done it again today if the meeting hadn’t been cancelled.

It had been so good, he’d been turned on throughout the whole day, every time he moved it pressed into him in a different way, he’d been sure someone would guess something was wrong, but even Phil hadn’t been able to tell.

He’d have to do it again later.

Maybe in future he’d invest in one that vibrated. If he were maybe a little braver he might wear one during a liveshow, but no, he daren’t, if anyone would notice _they_ would.

He pushed his finger into himself slowly, pushing in deep, he groaned, he could still feel the mess Phil had left in there. He pushed in a second finger, moving them to stretch himself, ready to take another pounding from Phil.

He shifted slightly on the bed, the question coming to him; where was Phil. He reached over to grab his phone with his free hand.

It’d been over an hour now. Was Phil ever coming back?

He brought the phone to him and wrote out a message. He paused before sending it.

Instead he clicked ‘call’.

It rang, and rang…

After 30 seconds or so it clicked over to his voicemail.

Dan hung up, staring at the phone, why hadn’t he answered?

He smirked after a moment, calling him again, letting it go to voicemail.

“Phil,” he whined down the phone, “Where are you? I’m getting impatient… I think I’m going to finish without you,” he let out a deliberate moan as he hung up.

He sent the same thing to him in a text before putting his phone back down.

He let out a sigh as he settled back onto the bed, his fingers still moving slowly inside him. He was going to stick to his word and finish himself off now, before Phil got back. That would teach him to not answer his phone.

On top of that it would avoid another incident like last night, he’d only been able to last a few minutes, it was so embarrassing.

Dan stroked himself, slowly gaining speed, he thrust his fingers too, trying to keep a steady pace. He wished he had some toys here to make things a little more fun. After fucking so many times in the night doing things by himself didn’t quite cut it.

He moved his hand from himself and picked up his phone again. If Phil wasn’t here with him he’d have the next best thing.

He quickly scrolled through his phone, finding some porn to watch.

There was a video of a guy who sort of looked like Phil, same build, same hairstyle, exactly Dan’s type. Dan watched his videos occasionally. There was a recent upload from him trying out a new fleshlight, this guy used toys a lot, it was him who’d given Dan the idea to try a buttplug.

It was a short video but Dan doubted he’d need very long.

After hitting play he rested the phone on the bed next to him, returning his hand to his dick.

He felt his breath becoming short as he watch the video, the camera angles were exactly as Dan liked them, he could see everything, it was so hot.

He liked to imagine that it were Phil doing that to himself. A couple of times over the years Phil had gone out of town without him and sent videos of him jerking off over skype, but Dan rarely got those videos, and Phil never used toys like this.

He moaned as the sounds from the video filled his ears. He thrust his fingers into himself harder and faster, moving his hand on himself at the same pace.

“Phil…” he groaned quietly to himself, unable and unwilling to keep quiet. He let out a moan as his fingers brushed his prostate, “Fuck,” he said, his voice pitched.

He pumped his cock faster, squeezing lightly, he kicked out a little, feeling himself twitch around his fingers, feeling tension rising in his gut.

He let out a high pitched moan as he came onto his stomach, his head jutting forward and all his muscles tensing.

His head flopped back onto the bed as he pumped out the last of his come, his hand slowing. He took his phone and paused the video at 3:49, removing his fingers from himself.

Slowly rubbed his slicked fingers together and tried to decide what to do now.

He was feeling tired again now he’s finished. He could clean himself up but he liked the idea of Phil walking in and finding him covered in his own come.

He let out a soft whine, shifting on the bed so he was comfortable, closing his eyes for a few moments.

His eyes shot open again as he heard the door open, he wasn’t sure if he’d slept of not or how long it’d been. He looked over to see Phil walking in, he gave him a weak and sleepy smile.

“Hey, I’m sorry I took so long,” Phil said, his voice heavy with guilt. “I got you pan au chocolates.”

Dan hummed, propping himself up in bed.

Phil looked him up and down, “It looks like you kept yourself busy.”

Dan shrugged, “That’s your fault for taking so long.”

Phil chuckled, “I guess…” he put the tray of food down on the bedside table, “I got your message by the way.”

“Did you like it?”

“I thought it was very inappropriate,” he said with a sly smile, “What if _someone_ had overheard?”

Dan shrugged, “Next time you should answer your phone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for another/final chapter but who knows if/when I'll do that lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil watched Dan across the table, watching him eat as if he hadn’t touched anything in days. The past few days had been tiring for him mentally and physically, Phil too. A buffet lunch was exactly what they both needed now.

Phil loved weeks like this, it felt like they got so much done. The sex at the end of the day was a reward for doing good business through the day. This week they’d gone all out, it felt a little different somehow, maybe it was because they knew how big this project would end up being.

But now it was drawing to a close, and Phil couldn’t help feeling sad about it. Their everyday lives felt like a world away.

Dan glanced up at Phil, his mouth full with food.

“You’re beautiful, you know that,” Phil said, his voice quiet and deep.

Dan smiled and stuck his middle finger up at him, “Fuck off,” he said, his voice muffled. He swallowed his mouthful of food, “What’s the matter?”

Phil shrugged, he looked down at his half finished plate of food. “I don’t want to go home,” he said sadly.

Dan’s smile dropped, and he let out a soft huff, “Don’t think about it.”

“How can I not think about it? We’re leaving in like two hours.”

“Just eat your lunch,” Dan said in an authoritative tone.

Phil shook his head absently, slowly taking his fork and following Dan’s instructions.

Dan shook his head, “Don’t act sad, don’t spoil it.”

“I’m not trying to spoil anything. I just don’t want to go home. This week’s been amazing.”

“The tickets are already booked Phil, we can’t hold off this time, people will ask questions.”

Phil nodded, the last time they’d managed to put off going home by a few days everyone had gotten mad. “I know,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said equally quietly. Phil knew he sounded pitiful but he knew there was nothing Dan could do about it, he had no reason to apologise.

Phil stroked Dan’s leg under the table with his foot.

Dan smiled back up at him. “We have time for one more?”

Phil shook his head, “No we don’t, we’re not packed or anything.”

“Just a quick one?”

Phil let out a soft breath, “Ok, quick, though, ok?”

Dan nodded, shovelling the rest of his food into his mouth. Phil did the same, a soft chuckle leaving him. Dan acted aloof but he knew he wanted it really, he wanted this to last longer too.

They cleared their plates and practically ran to the lift, glancing at each other as they waited for it.

Phil could see Dan chewing his lips again, he felt himself smiling. The prospect of one last fuck was more exciting than anything.

They both looked up as they entered the lift, it was on the opposite side of the building to the one they usually took. It didn’t have a camera.

Phil looked at Dan, he was smiling.

Within a second they were kissing, their hands grabbing at each other, slipping under their clothes to get one desperate last touch of skin.

After this they wouldn’t be alone together for at least a day, they had to make this count.

Dan moaned into Phil’s mouth, thrusting forward against him. “You wanna top this time?” he said weakly.

Phil shook his head against him, “I think you should, I’ve done it a lot this week.”

He felt Dan smile against him, his kisses becoming more violent and deeper. He groaned into Dan’s mouth, grabbing at him and feeling Dan grab back.

His eyes sprung open at the sudden ding of the lift.

This wasn’t their floor.

Someone else was getting on.

The pair jumped apart. Phil wiped his lips and stood slouched against the wall, his eyes wide as he watched Dan adjust himself.

The doors to the lift slid open and a man stepped in, one of the people from their meeting that morning. The man with short brown hair and a grey suit.

“Oh, hey you two,” he said, Phil strained to remember his name. The man with short brown hair and a grey suit… what was his name?

“Hi Jerry,” Dan said with a smile, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and wiped his lips again.

“How are you?” Phil asked him.

Jerry nodded, “I’m good.” He paused for a moment, “Well, no, that’s not strictly true, uh, I was looking for you actually.”

Dan frowned, “What about?”

Phil could feel his heart drop as Dan glanced over at him, his eyes were knowing and sad. Dan knew this was going to disrupt everything, his eyes were filled with apologies.

Jerry began to talk about something that needed their attention.

“We were just about to start packing,” Phil interjected weakly, “We’ve got to go in a couple of hours.”

Jerry shrugged, “That’s ok, I’ll only need one of you to fix this, it should only take 20 minutes or so.”

Phil tried to hide his disappointment, he looked over at Dan again, he was obviously better at hiding his emotions.

“Oh ok, that’s fine,” Dan said, a slight strain to his voice.

“You go,” Phil said instantly, smiling weakly, “You’re no good at packing anyway, I’ll pack for you.”

Dan’s face fell slightly, but he nodded and gave a small noise of agreement. “Sure, uh…” He smiled at Jerry, “Lead the way, Jerry.”

Phil couldn’t help smiling at the sarcasm in Dan’s voice.

The lift dinged at Dan and Phil’s floor, Phil looked over at Dan as the door opened, Dan looked back at him.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Phil said, stepping out of the lift.

He felt a weight crash down on him as the doors closed, leaving Phil alone in the corridor.

This was not what he’d wanted their last few hours to be like.

He leant against the wall of the hallway, letting out a small breath, feelings of anger and sadness swirling in his stomach. He wanted to cry.

This was such a stupid thing to want to cry about.

He pulled out his phone and headed to twitter.

‘It’s always disappointing when something pops up at the last second and you can’t do something you really wanted to.’ He finished the tweet with a gif of a corgi looking sadly at a toy which was out of his reach.

Searching through gifs had actually made him feel a little better, or took him off the verge of crying at least.

He headed back to their room, a frown painted on his face, he got to the door and stopped, his gut dropping again.

Dan had their key.

Phil leant his head against the door, banging his head lightly against the wood. He pulled away with a groan, running his fingers through his hair.

He checked twitter again, the flood of new lovely comments making him feel a little better, giving him the emotional energy to go and fine Dan and get the keys from him.

He turned back to walk to the lift, his head hanging. He wanted nothing more than to be in that room with Dan right now.

He just had to put up this front for another few minutes, he had to find Dan and the key, that was it.

Then he could have a few minutes to himself.

He got in the lift, happy for a few moments alone, knowing no one was watching. The ride felt longer this time, without Dan.

He felt his eyes watering a little, but no tears fell, he blinked them back and tried to think of where Dan might be.

It made sense that he and Jerry would have gone back to their meeting room, as far as Phil knew they had access to that room for the rest of the day.

He left the lift and made a beeline to their meeting room, but he found it empty.

He didn’t know where else they might be, he didn’t want to spend all his time searching, he wanted to go and pack already.

After a moment he remembered that Dan would have his phone on him, of course he would. He pulled out his phone and sent Dan a text asking where he was and explaining that he had the room key, he headed back to the lift as he waited for a reply.

There was no point in rushing around looking for him, Dan would reply to the text as soon as he could. While he had time he wanted to pop back to the café and get another cup of their hot chocolate, the stuff here was amazing.

The prospect of drinking one last hot chocolate made him feel a lot better, he’d go all out and get whipped cream and chocolate shavings too, it’d be amazing.

He became so lost in his head that he didn’t fully register the journey to the café, he didn’t realise he’d gotten in line until the lady at the counter asked him what he wanted.

“Phil,” a familiar voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Dan and Jerry at a small table, cups of coffee in their hands and a laptop on the table.

“Oh hey,” Phil said with a smile, taking the few steps over to them, “I was wondering where you were.”

“What are you doing here?” Dan asked with a weak smile, he still seemed a little upset.

Phil smiled back, “You have the room key. I sent you a text?”

Dan quickly pulled out his phone, he nodded as he noticed the text, “Sorry… We’ve kinda been talking.”

Phil nodded and glanced at Jerry, “You all caught up?”

Jerry smiled up at him, nodding, “Just a few more bits, I shouldn’t take long.”

Phil looked Jerry up and down, he wasn’t sure if it was because of what had happened earlier but he got a bad feeling from Jerry, something about his tone of voice made him uneasy. Hopefully it was nothing.

He turned his head to Dan, “Can I have the key?”

Dan nodded, digging into his pocket to pull out the key and hand it over to Phil, their eyes met as their hands touched and Phil felt his heart sink again.

He needed to get that hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written phan nsfw so I'd appreciate some feedback!


End file.
